1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device for the activation of a friction clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A friction clutch with an adjusting device for automated operation is already known, for example, from DE 295 11 623 U1. This prior art reference discloses a system which comprises a friction clutch and an adjusting drive. This disclosed system further comprises a wear compensation device to keep the activation force of the friction clutch constant, as well as a compensation spring associated with the adjusting drive for the purpose of assisting the activation force of the friction clutch. Because of the wear compensation device, it is not necessary to take into account any tolerances, particularly any enlargement, when calculating the activation force that must be furnished by the drive to activate the clutch. As a result, a drive with lower power can be used. In addition, a transmission element in the adjusting device needs to be designed only for the lower forces initiated by the drive. These factors make it possible to embody an adjusting device compactly, so that little space is required.
A problem with the prior art is that the known adjusting device can be used only with friction clutches that have a wear compensation device.